Angelz & Demonz
by Kyla C
Summary: Bill has been sent to Gravity Falls,Oregon on a mission from his boss. After meeting his sister, Kyla, he starts to question himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Angelz and Demonz**

**By: Kyla C.**

**Chapter One**

**The ATT (Angel Tracker Team) called their lieutenet, Bill Cipher, in for an emergency talk. Bill figured it was about the demons and monsters, ya know?**

**He didn't really want to hear the talk at work, but, better now than later, the last thing he wanted was little baby demons running and farting all over the place, not to mention the 'd probably burn his god damn house down!**

**Bill knocked on the door and the raspy voice of leader Sharp-Claw called out "Enter, weakling, excuse of demon-kind!" Bill summoned fire, this old bat was getting on his last nerve. **

**He'll have to teach this old bat a lesson. Sharp-Claw opened the doors and him and everyone on the team saw Bill, in his red form, red-hot flames licking at his fingers.**

**They gasped and started muttering. Bill extingushed the flame and floated into the room. "You call?" Bill asked, picking at his cuticles.**

**"SILENCE YOU IMBOSOLE! You're being sent on a mission! We have come to the conclusion that in aproximently 2 months, there will be angel accurance in the town of Gravity Falls!" Sharp-Claws bellowed. He scared the living crap out of the rest of the team.**

**Bill was shocked, Gravity Falls? Hell, no! He promised himself he would never go there again! Not after last time...**

**"And this includes me how?" Bill said lazily. "You're going to Gravity Falls. NOW LEAVE AND GO TO GRAVITY FALLS!" Sharp-Claws screamed across the table at Bill, some spit flew across the table too.**

**Bill floated out of the room, thinking "Crap! I have to see ****_those_**** guys again?!" He snapped his fingers and appeared in the woods of Gravity Falls.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**I looked down at myself and shreik. This body isn't mine, and neither is this high-pitched boy/girl voice.**

**I have the body of a 18 year-old human male. I'm wearing a yellow dress shirt, black dress pants, a black cape, and black shoes. I snap my fingers and a mirror appears right in front of my face. This face is ****_definatly_**** not mine! It has chiseled features, and sandy-blonde shaggy hair. At least I'm wearing an eye patch. **

**Hey, at least I might be able to get some ladies swooning over me. ****_ Stupid! Stop thinking like that, nobody here likes you. That was made pretty clear last time!_**** I scold myself.**

**I stumble forwards a few steps, and fall flat on my face. I forget I can't float in this flesh-bag.**

**I scream in pain and spit out a tooth that came out when I hit the ground. Then I hear a soft, and strangly familier voice say "Um, are you ok?"**

**I spit some dirt out of my mouth "No, everthing hurts. I seriously need to go to the hospital."**

**"Well, then let's go." the voice says. They bend down and lift me up underneath my arms.**

**"God! You're flippin heavy dude!" the voice says, grunting, and props me up against a tree.**

**I get a good look at 'the voice'. Oh crap no... It couldn't be.**

**"OH GOD!? BILL?!" Kyla shreiks. "Yeah, yeah, it's me, can you help me to the hospital now?" I ask impatently, beacause I literaly feel like I'm dying.**

**"Oh god, I forgot, let's go... we can catch up later." Kyle half drags me, half walks me to the hospital. "Thanks, Kyla..." I mutter.**

**Kyla shoves open the doors of the hospital and yells "YO MEDICAL PEEPS! FIX HIM!"**

**The doctors rush to get me on a stretcher, and run me to a very white room. One of the doctors leans over me and say "This shouldn't hurt." Then I feel a prick on my arm and the whole world goes black.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**I wake up, and there's Kyla, standing outside the door. I lift my hand to wave her in. She quietly opens the door and slips in. She closes the door without a sound.**

**"Why are you so quiet? You're never this quiet, like, ever." I ask. "Yeah, well, when I get an unexpected visit from my brother and have to take him to the hospital the first few seconds of seeing him, you would be quiet too."**

**"Oh." That's all I can think of. Kyla comes and stands next to the hospital bed, sitting on the edge, ready to jump up if a threat comes.**

**"How's your head?" She asks, gingerly moving a lock of hair back. "I have a bit of a headache.." I mumble. "And your ribs? You hit the ground hard." She asks moving her hand to my chest.**

**"Only hurts when I breath." I say and laugh weakly. The corner of her mouth twitches and says, half smiling, "Not much you can do about that."**

**"Well, you must feel better some, you're cracking jokes at least." She says and stands up and wipes her palms on her jeans. She does that when she's nervous... What could worry her right now?**

**"Are you ok?" I ask, looking worriedly at her. She laughs "Look who's asking. I gotta talk to the doctor, I'm a teen and I can't fill out any paperwork. Gonna have to bribe em'... I'll see ya soon."**

**And with that she's out the door and I hear muffled voices in the hall. She didn't answer my question. I look at my suroundings and see my outfit is on a chair, freshly washed and ironed.**

**Who dressed me? God, that's embarassing. Not the time to think who saw me naked! I position my arms behind me and push. A least I'm in a sitting postion.**

**I try to move my legs, but let out a gasp of pain. So... no legs at the moment... I just realized something! God, I'm stupid! I still have my powers in this 'flippin form!**

**I snap and try to move my legs again. Works like a charm.**

**I walk over to my clothes and pick them up. I cringe when I realize I feel a breeze, and look behind me to learn this hospital robe doesn't cover up ****_everything_****...**

**I shuffle over to the bathroom to change. I see my hair, and realize that it's a mess. Perfect.**

**I step out of the bathroom feeling crisp &amp; clean. I walk out into the hall and see a nurse, she looks... awed. She drops the paperwork she had in her hands.**

**She just stutters and I can't tell what she's trying to say. I just bend over grab the paperwork and ask "Is this for patient #209?" She nods, and gathers her composure.**

**"Yes it is, in fact... Are you a realitive or close friend?" she asks skepticly, and takes the papers from my hands.**

**"Yes, actually, I'm his brother. My name is David, and his is William Chestier Cipher." I say confidently, like I've said this a million times before.**

**"We moved here from far away, New York City." I assure her. She still looks skeptic. "Well, Mister... ****_Cipher_****... Would you mind us taking a DNA sample?Just in case?"**

**"Actually, I do mind, And I don't think that's necessary do you?" I ask, looking in her eyes, my voice firm.**

**Her eyes glaze over and she says in a dead, robot-like voice "Yes, that is not necessary." And walks away.**

**Mind Altering... I don't like doing it but sometimes it's needed. I walk through the maze of halls to the lobby.**

**Kyla's there, pacing, and talking urgently into her cell phone. I walk towards her when her back's turned.**

**She stops abruptly, and says "But what about him? I can't just march in there with him without any questions, or answers for that matter!" **

**She continues talking for a few more minutes before I lightly set my hand on her shoulder. "Ky-Ky?" I say.**

**She whips around and says into the phone "Gotta go." And snaps it shut. Then she says "How much did you hear? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"**

**I doctor perks up when he hears that, then goes back to what he's doing. After a few more minutes**

**of a tantrum and reassurance we head towards the doors.**

**She whispers "Did you call me Ky-Ky?" And looks up at me. I hold my hands up and say "If you don't like your old nickname I can call you Kyla!"**

**She shakes her head and says so quietly that I have trouble hearing it, "It's nice to hear that name again."**

**She quickly hugs me and then we walk out the door together. I can't help but thinking ****_Maybe I'm not _****_that_****_ bad. Since she likes me, I can't be too bad._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**We walk, and walk in silence until we get to a run down shack. My feet feel like they're gonna fall off, so I'm guessing we walked about 1 or 2 miles.**

**I'm so tired, I could care less where I sleep tonight. The street lamps are on, and my watch says it's about 8:00.**

**I slump over and Kyla is basiclly the only thing keeping me on my feet. "hold on there buddy, almost there..." She grunts as she tries to keep me up on my own.**

**Kyla swings open the door to the building and practicly drags me down the hall. She dumps me on a couch and walks out.**

**The second my head hits the arm, I pass out.**

**I wake to muffled whisper-shouts outside the door. I notice I stink, so I decide that I'll take a shower soon.**

**There's a alarm on the end table the says that it's 7:00 A.M. Wow... I always sleep late. I guess the people in the hall aren't quieter than they thought.**

**I push myself up and shuffle towards the door. I flatten down my hair a bit, and open the door.**

**I see Kyla and Pine Tree in a heated debate. I do a double-take. That ****_can't_**** be Pine Tree! But then again. I didn't notice ****_where_**** Kyla took me.**

**I slam the door and hear Kyla grumble,"Great. He's up..." I slowly open the door and see Pine Tree a hand cover his face and Kyla with her hands on her hips.**

**"What are ****_you_**** doing here?" I demand ****Pi-****Dipper. He just replies "What are ****_you_**** doing here? Plus, this is my house, I can kick you out if I want."**

**_Good Point..._**

**I open the door all the way and yell at Kyla "Why the hell did you bring me here?! I'm supposed to trust you! And you bring me here of all places! You know what, screw this, I'm gonna go right after I take a shower."**

**"No, you're not, you don't have anwhere else to go." Kyla corrects me.**

**_Another Good Point..._**

**"Fine. But I will be leaving this place the first chance I get." I say and cross my arms. Kyla wrinkles her nose in disgust; "Ok, but you're right, go to take a shower!"**

**She and Pine Tree walk away silently. I poke around the hall, but don't see any doors to a bathroom.**

**Crap! I have to leave the hall to find a bathroom. I peek around a corner bury a giggle. All I can think of is ****_Kyla and Pine Tree sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G._**

**I whisper-shout around the corner in a girly voice "GET A ROOM!" And dissappear back into my room. I snap my fingers and a shower pops up.**

**I undress quickly, before they come back. I jump into the shower and turn the water on as I hear the creak of the door.**

**I squeal "GET OUT!" And I hear mutters on the other side of the door. I just think ****_I funny._**


End file.
